One o'clock in the morning
by VanilleSky
Summary: A fight in a dark corridor in the middle of the night. The unlucky girl is saved by her professor from rape and the circonstances lead them to a charming... discussion. A SSHG story.


Hello, people! Here is a little story that came up to my mind in class, so I wrote it down and tapped it afterwards. I hope you like it! Please, read and review, so I can be aware of your reactions. If you find grammar/spelling mistakes,please forgive me,English isn't my first language,but you can tell me so I can correct them.

Little summary:

A small story from Snape's point of view. 2 people fighting in the corridors in the middle of the night. A boy and a girl. A professor finds them and takes the girl, who just escaped rape, to his chambers to comfort her. And then... you'll see... SS/HG story

**'One o'clock in the morning'**

Oneshot

by: VanilleSky

I was peacefully sleeping in the Dungeons when I heard a horrible noise coming from the upper floor. I t was a piercing scream, from a high-pitched voice, that was yelling: "No!" I jumped, quickly put a cloak on and opened the door, hurrying towards the noise. "Leave me alone" the female voice was now screaming. I started jogging up the stairs and suddenly found myself in front of a girl, looking quite distressed, fighting in the arms of a blond, tall boy who happened to be my godson. He had a mad look in his eyes that was making him look like they were glowing black whereas he had grey eyes. He was dressed in his Slytherin robes while the girl he was holding tightly was in her pyjamas, but her top, teared in half, was on her hips: she was only covered by a dark blue bra and her hair, I have to admit a real mess, was hiding her face. I came nearer them and suddenly got aware that the girl was the same one who that very evening had received the better marks in a century, even better than me. She was Hermione Granger, the girl og the Gryffindor Golden Trio, and the best pupil of the school. My godson, Draco Malfoy, stopped shaking her but didn't let go of her arm.

-"Good evening, Severus."

Clearly, he wanted to use his position as a relative to get away from this one.

-"Draco, may I enquire of the reason of all this? Why are you and Miss Granger fighting in the middle of a corridor, in the middle of the night?"

-"Well, Granger and I..."

-"Professor, please, he's gone mad, he was trying to put my cloth off, he wouldn't listen, I think he's under the Imperius Curse!"

I almost choked my own tongue when she had said that. She looked so concerned, so chocked and so bloody innocent!

-"Miss Granger, I assure you that Mr Malfoy here doesn't need to be in the Imperius Curse to do that sort of things. He seems however that he looks a bit out of it. _Finite Incantatem_! "

Malfoy suddenly jumped and his eyes turned from black to grey again. He looked around, and seeing me, started screaming at top lungs, as if Voldemort himself was standing before him.

-"Draco be quiet !" I snapped.

He didn't stop, on the opposite, he screamed even louder.

-"_Aguatorrentio_!"

I hoped the charm would work on him. A sudden cloud came from the ceiling and rain soaked Malfoy, and poor Granger who was still held close to Draco. Efficively, Draco let go of Granger and departed, running loudly towards the Slytherin common room. Each of his steps was heard all the way of the corridor. After that, all went quiet again and I saw I was standing in front of a very still, soaked, crying Hermione Granger, looking completely distressed and lost. This was a sight I never thought I would ever see, and it surprised me so much, I couldn't think of anything to say. I didn't know why, but I had lost my speech and manners. My, my! I was actually staring at her, and I must have looked quite bizarre, because Granger had stopped crying and was staring back at me, her arms lamentably lying along her body, with a strangely blazing look in her eyes. I swear I could see a flame in them, a red and orange flame. I took off my cloak(I was standing in pyjamas in front of a Gryffindor, where was the world going?) and put it on her bared shoulders. I couldn't cast the drying spell on her as the Aguatorrentio Charm prevented it... I couldn't help but notice her pale skin, her beautiful face glowing from tears but blazing at the same time, and her beautiful thin body. Fortunatly, I was wearing a quite formal nightshirt. Granger looked completely dazed now and cuddled in the heavy black cloak, shaking. The contraste was amazing. She didn't realize what was going on, I guess.

-"Come with me." I said, leading her to my quarters. I opened the wooden door and let her in. Closing the door, I set a fire in the fireplace and gestured her to sit on the sofa near the fire. She kept crying silently and shaking, clearly she was still in shock. All my feelings (yes I do have some) were confused as I watched her: she had refused the beautiful pale angel, bachelor number one of Hogwarts, and was seeking confort in MY cloak, in MY appartments. Me, who I thought she hated more that anyone including Malfoy father and son. Suddenly, an idea invaded me.

-"Wait here." I left the sitting room and went to my room, opened the wardrobe and pulled an old, large, long box. I hadn't touched it for years now. Opening it, I took out the robes it contained. Choosing some dark blue ones, with a thin, cream white belt, I picked them up and went back to the sitting room. She hadn't moved an inch and was looking at a wizarding photograph set on my desk. I was me with a young woman.

-"You... you must have lost a lot when you choose to be a spy, haven't you. I mean, this is a v v..very dangerous job." She said, her voice unsteady. She wasn't crying anymore, and her face looked... melancholic, curious and... admiring? There was a feeling about her I coudln't place. I put the robes on the sofa and said in a voice I didn't recognize:

-"Put these on. You'll catch death otherwise."

Since when did I care for the Gryffindor's health? Anyway, she looked down at the robes and picked them up, a look of intense surprise, curiosity and wonder on her face. I pointed the bathroom and she left quietly. A minute after, there she was, looking at me, with these robes that I loved on. Dark blue, small white touches. All fitting perfectly her curves. The collar line was deep and showing her beautifule pale skin and the very beginning of her breasts, the sleeves were long and getting larger from her elbows to her hands where they were going down her knees. Her waist was hugged precisely the right way and the robes were covering her feet, in a fluid movment.

-"They fit you." I stated. This was the biggest understatment even made: they were made for her. A sign? I thought.

-"Professor, whose.. whose were those robes?" she asked, curiosity burning her tongue.

-"They were my fiançée's."

-"You... you were engaged !" she exclamed, looking very surprised and quite shocked. "I never knew. Is she... is she dead, sir?"

-"These were the robes I gave her for her twentieth birthday." I said. I didn't even know why I was telling her that.

-"They are... beautiful, Sir. They are amazing, you have good tastes. She must have been very happy."

-"Sadly, she didn't have the time to appreciate them. She was murdered the next day." I replied, sitting on the sofa.

-"Oh ! I'm so sorry, Sir ! That's horrible!" she said. Her eyes were glowing with unleashed tears. "Is this why you decided to spy for the light side? Was she killed by... Voldemort?" she added softly, sitting next to me.

All this woke deep and painful memories. I could tell she was shocked and sad for me, yet she was comprehensive. I suddenly found a urge to tell her all my story, to confide everything and be felt sorry for, be maybe considered and respected, at least by someone, and if Hermione Granger was this person, then so be it, because she was one I respected and even like, for her intelligence, her courage, her beauty.

-"And how would you know I am truly a spy for the good side, and not the opposite?" I asked.

-"Oh, Professor Snape, I can see it right in your eyes.I don't know how or why, but I trust you. I just do. You saved me and Harry and Ron in our 3rd year, from the werewolf, and you saved Harry that day at the Quidditch Game. I believe in you and if not everybody does, well, you have _my _confidence, and I trust you. That's all." She replied in a tone that admitted no argument.

-"Hermione, I am glad you show faith in me. Very few people does. But be careful to where you place your trust. You may be right, but you may as well be wrong." _Hermione? Where did that come from?_ I thought. "Her name was Elizabeth. She was a Ravenclaw, and we had known each other forever. We got engaged at my mother's death, Eileen Prince, in order to continue the lineage. My family was large and very rich, I had to keep it going as I was their last heir, even by my mother. We had a difficult life, because I had no more family and her family was quite disappointed in her choice of husband-to-be."

"Oh, poor her!" As she said that, she put her head on my shoulder. I tried not to move, and continued with my story.

-"Mainly her brother. He despised me and made our life pure hell. His name was James Potter."

-"What ! Harry's dad! You must be kidding!" she screamed, her head shooting up. "He had a sister? And you, of all people, proposed to her! Oh-My-God. I never knew! I'm sure even Harry doesn't know! But, if you got engaged to Elizabeth Potter, that would make you..."

-"Nothing. If you meant brother in law, I didn't married her, however much I would have liked it. The Potters disowned her, their daughter. That was a choice we made anyway."

-"What, they disowned her! But why, I mean..."

-"My family have always supported the dark side, and people assumed... well, they assumed well, as I was indeed interested in the Dark Arts in my youth. And Elizabeth's death changed that, and my whole life. I had made a mistake, and it cost me her life, to change sides. I lost my fiançée to the Dark Lord, and for thatn he pays, and this debt will never be paid completely until he dies."

-"Professor, I can't tell you how glad I am to hear that, I mean, you being on the good side, and why. I am sorry your fiançée died. You and a Potter... well that would explain why you and James Potter never got along..."

Galncing at her, I saw that she was looking at me in new way, I saw that she now understood my reactions, that she trusted me and that she wanted to share this secret with me. And I was glad of it, because she deserved to know the truth. She was staring at the fire now, her eyes blazing again. Then she turned her face.

-"He's going to pay for everything he's done, that monster. He didn't have the right to take your hapiness away. Your family died and he took the only one left, just because she was a Potter, which she even wasn't anymore!"

-"Hermione. Don't worry about that. We've got the Boy-Who-Lived, that arrogant prat called Harry Potter, after all. It's time he proves his worth and strenghts. But I do have happiness left. There is one person that makes me feel proud, that I admire and that if I knew how to love again, I would truly love her, Hermione." I said looking straight at her, into her eyes and thoughts.

_-'Who is he talking about? I'm so glad he loves someone, even if it's not me, it doesn't matter, he's happy, but I wish it would be me, poor man, he's suffered so much...I would know how to love him. Oh god why is he staring at me like that? That's scary, it reminds me ... Malfoy! Oh God, what am I doing here? And why did he give me these robes, anyway, they are so beautiful ! Oh please never stop staring at me like that, it's like you can see me all naked...'_ I found myself blushing. I should never have looked into her thoughts, really. She would like me to see her naked. Oh, my. And she... loves me? As well?

-"Would you teach me?" I asked. I regretted it immediatly, but, there you are: bombs away. I took her hands in mine. She looked so beautiful, the light of the fire reflecting all her curves, her honey-like skin, her long, golden, wavy hair, and her delicate face, which looked like an angel. Yes, she looked like an angel in these robes, so beautiful. Holding her hands in mine, I stood up, and she followed. We were standing opposite each other, in front of the fire, our shadows dansing on the wall. As she stayed silent, I said:

-"Hermione, you look exactly like the young lady of my dreams, in these robes that I love, with this body that I love."

-"Oh, Professor! I.. would teach you, of course, but is it appropriate? I don't know what to say !"

-"Then, don't say anything." I answered, taking her hand closer to me, as I bent down a little, and approched my face near hers.

-"May I kiss you?" I asked, slightly nervous. Her face turned red, but her eyes were betraying her.

-"Yes..." She whispered, her voice light...

I bent down further and put my lips slowly on hers, my head turned on the side a little. They were hot and tested like amber and musc, so intoxicating... I completly lost my mind and kissed her with all my will, all my affection, all my love that I had kept inside... I put a hand on her hip and the other went sliding from her waist to the small of her back, pulling her closer.

-"Oh, Hermione !" I murmured, pulling away, my voice betraying the heat of my body. Her eyes opened slowly, and I could see lust in them, and .. love. Yes, I was loved. No, that was not possible. I looked at her again, unsure of what to do now, before things got out of hands. I was still holding her very close. But I didn't have to make any decisions, as she grabbed me by the collar and kissed me fiercely again, her tongue running in mine, and as I reacted. I took hold of her even closer, wanting her closer, no, even closer! I was loosing my mind. I kissed her and again and again, I coulnd't stop. What the hell was going on. '_She is a student _!' I thought. '_I don't care' _I thought back.

As we stopped kissing, the clock striked 1 o'clock in the morning.

Don't forget to **review **if you liked it ! thanks !


End file.
